


Гость на всю жизнь

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Ньют появился в его жизни совершенно внезапно. Пришел под вечер, неловко поставив на пол в коридоре чемодан и с порога попросился переночевать.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 21





	Гость на всю жизнь

Ньют появился в его жизни совершенно внезапно. Пришел под вечер, неловко поставил на пол в коридоре чемодан и с порога попросился переночевать.

— Мне больше не к кому идти, — сказал он, — вы же знаете, у меня нет знакомых в городе. Кроме Тины, но... в общем, туда мне нельзя.

Персиваль не стал спрашивать, почему нельзя. Судя по виду Ньюта, он по уши влюблен или до чертиков Тину боится — вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят, тут не угадаешь.

Персиваль не стал говорить, что они, в общем-то, тоже не знакомые. Ньют несколько раз видел Гриндельвальда, разгуливающего в его, Персиваля, теле, и даже смог понять, что что-то с ним не так. Но это не значит, что Ньют его знает. Да они впервые встречались лицом к лицу! Конечно, они видели друг друга издали, а может, даже здоровались за руку, он не очень помнил, если честно. В те первые дни, когда его нашли и выпустили на свободу, разговоры и церемонии рукопожатия Персиваля не слишком интересовали. Нужно было узнать, что же именно произошло и в каком состоянии остались дела, и помочь Серафине вернуть все в норму. А еще прийти в себя тоже было неплохой идеей.

Так или иначе, если Персиваль и успел переброситься с Ньютом парой слов, они были лишь пустыми формальностями. Вроде «С возвращением» или «Благодарю, что помогли спасти мой город».

Почему тогда он явился к Персивалю домой, понятно было одному Мерлину.

— Мне всего лишь на одну ночь, а потом я отправлюсь д-домой.

— Да, конечно, без проблем, — сказал Персиваль. 

Если честно, ему было интересно посмотреть на тварей. Животных.

Что он по собственной воле спустился в переполненный магией и прочими неизвестными диковинками сундук, до Персиваля дошло уже после того, как они с Ньютом принялись успокаивать диринаров, от волнения прямо на глазах растворявшихся в воздухе.

Первое: Ньют заставил его забыть о заключении.

На самом деле, он и так почти и не помнил те недели, что валялся, наполовину оглушенный парочкой заклятий да зелий, связанный магией и простыми веревками, в какой-то темной комнате. Его содержали. Иногда развязывали и давали подвигаться. Он никогда не видел, кто это был. Когда его нашли, то сказали, что ликвидировали всех помощников Гриндельвальда и еще рассматривают дела тех, кого он мог заманить в свои сети. Сказали, что на след Грейвза их вывел лишь случай и что удача наверняка на его стороне: иначе так и умер бы в том подвале, когда всех накрыли, и он остался без воды и еды.

Второе: вполне вероятно, что у его удачи лицо Ньюта.

Или, может, не Ньюта, а лукотруса Поппи, который как-то пробрался в карман и с тех пор с Персиваля не слезал. Ньют смеялся — на нем тоже обитал один такой зелененький, довольно вздорный и очень сообразительный.

— Видимо, им нужна компания. Они жутко любопытные, на самом деле. А раз он полюбил тебя, то так и останется с тобой на всю жизнь, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

В голосе Ньюта были настоящее тепло и привязанность к своим диковинным «питомцам». После этого Персиваль перестал пытаться отвязаться от неожиданного крошечного жильца, а когда привык к нему, и совсем не понимал, почему раньше был против такого соседства.

Поппи оказался миролюбивым и спокойным — и, да, неким талисманом. Не то чтобы теперь Персивалю поразительно везло на каждом шагу. Просто Поппи замечал и показывал такое, что своими глазами Персиваль никогда бы и не увидел. Поппи даже нашел в его столе припрятанный кем-то список заклинаний — Персиваль их не то что не записывал, а просто не знал раньше. Возможно, это Гриндельвальд строчил что-то, сидя на работе, а потом второпях сунул бумагу в ящик.

Ньют был страшно горд, когда узнал об этом.

— Видишь, как удачно Поппи подвернулся, — сказал он за ужином.

Третье: Ньют остался на одну ночь, потом на целый день, на еще один, и еще, и еще.

Персиваль обнаружил, что иногда тоже до чертиков боится Тину. Он так и не выяснил, было ли между ней и Ньютом что-то на самом деле, или у одной из сторон оказались завышенные ожидания. Так или иначе, Тина побыла сама не своя несколько дней, а затем с головой бросилась в работу. Она помогла прекратить затянувшееся дело против соседа Персиваля, Томаса; кое-кто подозревал, что его не обманули уловки Гриндельвальда, и что он, зная обо всем, предпочел молчать и получил какую-то выгоду. Персиваль, знавший его добрых лет пять, был абсолютно уверен, что перепуганные волшебники МАКУСА просто пытаются привлечь как можно больше людей, а Томас не виноват.

Тина взялась за это дело и с блеском помогла Томасу выпутаться из сети лжи. Отдавая отчеты и делясь наблюдениями, она вела себя так, будто все было по-прежнему, и Персиваль понял, что она совсем не держит на него зла. Тина ему была не указ, но на душе от этого осознания стало легче. Наверное, она предпочла бы, чтобы Ньют вернулся домой, в Англию, но Ньюту, к счастью, она тоже была не указ.

Персиваль быстро понял, что Ньют вообще не был готов мириться с чем-то только потому, что так было удобнее. Он вообще поступал вовсе не так, как люди ожидали от него. Он не пошел работать на британский Аврорат, хотя его брат занимал там какое-то важное место и, видимо, зазывал к себе. Он попытался помочь Криденсу, увидев в нем паренька, который лишь пытался защититься, а не разрушительную убийственную силу. Он не побоялся наставить палочку на человека, которого считал самым известным темным волшебником, и вернуть ему настоящий облик.

Он не побоялся прийти к незнакомцу, раскрыть перед ним чемодан, знакомя со своей пестрой семьей, раскрыть свои секреты, а потом и распахнуть душу.

Четвертое: Ньют показал ему, что нужно не бояться впускать других.

Может, поэтому никто и не понял, что что-то не так, — потому что Персиваль не братался, не доверял, не открывался никому. Он не брал, но и не отдавал ничего, и Гриндельвальду, надевшему его маску, почти не пришлось стараться. (Ах да: еще Персивалю сказали, что Криденс поддался обаянию и чарам Гриндельвальда. Может, Гриндельвальд раньше Персиваля преуспел в понимании человеческой сущности.)

То есть, бояться, наверное, можно было. Но все равно пробовать. Ньют тоже пробовал — с невероятным упорством и обезоруживающей искренностью, — и Персивалю начало казаться, что чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем... лучше, наверное, становится он сам.

Он сказал об этом Ньюту — мимоходом, поднимая палочку, чтобы отлеветировать покрывало на кровать, — и получил в ответ поцелуй и тихое «Я тоже» и взгляд глаза в глаза.

Пятое: Ньют так и продолжил у него ночевать.


End file.
